Steven Universe Short Story Smut Omnibus
by Edward Foster
Summary: A collection of short Mature stories from my old Tumblr page combined into an easy read pack for all to enjoy. Some stories contain Non Con, harsh language, and obviously sexual content.
1. Is This What Humans Do?

"Aw, look at you, blushing like that. Are you nervous? You suggested this, you know. You 'volunteered' to show me how humans express emotion…" She purred, hand moving slowly up and down your bare thigh, the Gem was down to just a pair of dark red panties, something bulging between her thighs, making your whole body twinge and twitch with excitement. Her tough body type was something to be admired, it almost made you want to kiss and lick all over her.

"–Paying attention?" You heard, snapping you out of your day dream, looking into the mildly irritated bronze eyes of the Gem who spoke again.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" She asked, making you nod your head rapidly. Jasper just smirked, hands coming down to massage your legs, pulling them closer to her. Her lips pecking along your calves, closer and closer inward until she stopped, looking at you from over your groin. She smiled a little an stood up straight, letting her girth out, looking strangely human like, save for the color.

"Now, would you like the main course now, or later?" It was too good to pass up, she stood there, twitching member majestic and ready for action. You express that you are ready, and you can see the fire of approval in Jasper's eyes. She reached, large hands gripping your ankles an parting them, making you bend at the knees. Jasper held herself, pressing the thick head against your entrance, and soon, without warning, she slowly slid inside. You were plenty lubes up from the hours of foreplay, and god was it worth it. She felt amazing, slowly pushing and pulling at her comfort level. Looking up you see her closed eyes, blushing face, and that's when you realize she had never experienced something like a human before. You coo in her ear to make her go faster, legs locking her from pulling out to far as she began to pump at a steady pace.

"W…wow….humans…so…warm…tight…damn.." she hissed by your ear. You moan as with each thrust she hits your spot. You find yourself climbing closer and closer to climax. Jaspers breathing became heavy and labored, thrusts making the bed supports groan and squeak as she pounded into you, she was whimpering and moaning right along with you, her face pressed into the nape of your neck, hair all over. You could feel her pulse, throb, she was ready. You express where you wanted in your broken English, due to the immense pleasure, and you felt her arch, and your insides were filled with a hot seed, along with what felt like….eggs? You didn't care, you just were riding out your own orgasm, legs twitching as she finishes inside. She pulled out, painfully slow, and collapsed atop you, breathing massively.

"So….is this what humans do all day? Maybe…I was wrong about…this planet." She panted softly in your ear, you didn't say much, and you simply held her, the pure bliss of being with a gem fresh in your mind and gaping, pleased hole.


	2. Are You Sure Humans Do This?

"These earth clothes are uncomfortable and too tight…" the gem muttered, tugging at the skirt that you had given her, you had taken time to raid the plus sized area at the local department store to find your big fuzzy alien some actual clothes, it was better than that space suit she walked around in. The outfit you chose for her were a pair of those long neck converse boots, black of course, a pair of cotton leggings that came down to about the middle of her thigh, guess you should have gotten a bigger size. And a white button up shirt and a jacket which she had quickly tried to toss, though instead you tied it round her waist, something else she cutely didn't understand.

"Are you listening to me or are you just going to gawk like an idiot?" She snapped at you, her arms folded over one another as she cocked her head to one side, giving you that curious but irritated look that you love so much. You reassured her that yes, you were listening, even though you didn't exactly care. She would get used to the clothes, the size wasn't much she could do for, and maybe when you went home, you could sew her up some more comfortable threads. Smiling at her you tell her that you bought her that outfit because you and she would be actually going out instead of ravishing her this time. Though you wouldn't mind that, the way she was dressed and looking at you. She raised a brow, baring her teeth a bit as she growled in response.

"Out? What exactly do you mean, and I didn't hear you complain after the said 'Ravishing'" she said, ending the last word in a low purr causing a shiver to run up your spine. Clearing your throat you stand your ground and put your foot down, literally, Jasper responding in wide surprised eyes as you told her that this date WAS happening. She was quiet for a second and as you came around to your normal self the fear stuck you when she licked her teeth in a very dark grin.

"Oh I do enjoy when you get all angry…" she said with a chuckle, you turned away quickly just to hide your face and head out the door, beckoning her to follow you to your car, a night at the local movie theater. What could go wrong?

–

Two for The Takeover, the new action si-fi that had just released, you paid for your tickets, the boy behind the register not paying attention to you, he was glued to your date, who was rather unbecomingly picking at the skirt, pulling it up a little too high for your liking, you huffed, glaring at him whilst clearing your throat and grabbing onto Jasper's arm and pulling her along, up the stairs towards the concession stands. After a few discussions, you and Jasper, well…mostly you, decided on a large bucket of popcorn and two large sodas. Walking quietly you peered over, watching the gem from the corner of your eye, marveling at how beautiful she was, even with her hard eyes, and unruly long mane. She was stunning and all yours, soon you made it into the cool dark theater, climbing the stairs and sitting in the very back, away from most of the other moviegoers. You plopped in the seat, handing the bucket to Jasper who took it and started to immediately demolish it, stuffing handful after handful of popcorn into her maw, you rue the day you ever let her have that bag of potato chips. You couldn't help but watch her again, licking your lips and making stupid goo-goo eyes. Every time you see her you ask yourself how you got so lucky to find her washed up on the Beach, nursing her back to health, and then…

Your face got a bit hot when you thought about the first night you and her had sex, you weren't sure if anything would come of it, not sure if you could get pregnant by and alien, though…you wouldn't be against it. You were having horrid stomach pains every so often throughout the week. The movie had started and the whole theater was dark, looking back to the screen you decided to relax and watch the film, wondering what Jasper thought about it. Luckily you had laid down ground rules about being quiet at the movies because it didn't take long to get Jasper's opinion.

"This is utter shit, these alien's don't even exist in this galaxy. And they certainly don't look and act so damned weak." She hissed, stuffing another handful in her mouth, you looked over to her, telling her that she should just relax and enjoy the film.

"There is only one way I'm going to relax during this irritancy." She said, a large hand wrapping around your back and shoulder, pulling you closer to her, you made a small squealing sound, causing the couple a row up to turn their heads, but immediately turning back after Jasper gave them a look. You relaxed a little, but only to have your nerves be rattled again when you were moved to her lap, it was so quick you didn't think you had moved at all, it was almost like moving your was like moving a paper plate to her. From where you were sitting you could feel her breath on the back of your neck as she neared your weak spots, kissing and nipping along them as her large hands roamed over your body, taking a shaky breath you knew you were gonna wind up doing something rather illegal, but you weren't going down without a decent fight. Grabbing her hand and guiding it to your hip you began to gyrate against what you could only guess was her growing member. You knew you had hit the spot when your heard her suck in a sharp breath then purr out in pleasure and slight disbelief. Moaning lightly again, trying to keep as quiet as possible, thankful that the movie didn't spare any expense with the pyrotechnics, you dry humped Jasper to your and her hearts content. But your knew that wouldn't do, she would want more and asking her to wait until you got back wasn't going to cut it, so quietly you stood, looking over your shoulder, the light from the screen allowing you to see her half lidded, come hither glare, her legs spread a bit, like a throne to be sat upon, you inched your jeans down to your mid thighs, panties as well and watched as Jasper unveiled herself and you quickly repositioned yourself and slid right down on her, making both of you jerk a little and sigh, you started to move, slow at first but as the movie picked up again, you bounced on her massive length faster and faster, Jasper was now hugging your frame her face against your back, right between the shoulder blades, you could hear her whispering expletives as her hips connected with your pert ass.

"Fuck…f-fuck….Close…dammit…" you could hear once ever few thrusts, so you chose to put the edge on, sitting down on her fully and instead of coming back up, your ground your ass into her pelvis, clenching and trying to milk whatever she had to offer, no more than a minute later of that there was a guttural growl that came from behind you and you could feel a sudden warmness down below, the seed now dripping out of you and into the bucket below, you yourself had just exploded all over her rod and now riding out the last few pleasurable spasms before shakily rising to your feet, almost stumbling over the seats in front of you as you tried to pull up your pants. The hands of the large orange gem moved quick and pulled them up for you and you plopped right back down on her again, luckily she had already fixed herself. She leaned over, her face next to yours, you turned a bit and pressed your lips to hers in a passionate kiss, as she grabbed the still half full bucket of salty, and now slightly moist popcorn, she took a handful and held it out to you which you gladly ate from her hand, tasting her seed with the salty decadence of the snack was like a whole new world.

The movie would be ending soon, though you didn't care, sure you had just paid to get fucked in public, something that probably could have been done somewhere less expensive, but it was damn sure worth it. Jasper was in your ear again, her voice still labored from the session of lovemaking.

"Now is this what you meant by Out? Because if so, I will gladly do this as many times as you want..." She asked, you couldn't hold back a rather loud chuckle, having more than a few heads turn and stare as the main character bit the bullet before the end credits ran, you looked down red-faced, though Jasper being the quick witted war gem she was clearly just stood up, picking you up with her and began to shuffle out sideways, saying something along the lines of.

"This is the last time I take you out while under the infuence of alcohol…" And quickly out of the theater she walked, trying not tot draw too much attention to why you both had rather large dark spots on you that only grew by the second.


	3. Human Activities Are Strange

This seemed like a bad idea, but you honestly didn't care. You weren't the most athletic person, but after a few weeks with the giant alien living in your home, you've somehow managed to build up more and more energy and stamina. You sarcastically wonder how that is even possible when the Gem appeared from the Park's bathroom in her hiking gear, consisting of her large mane of hair done up in a ponytail, a blue flannel shirt and shorts that hugged her thighs, she also had a pair of brown boots that looked like she could crush someone ribcage in one step. She looked a little irritated at you, and you asked her what was the matter.

"It's hot, I don't like the heat. Why are we doing this again?" She complained, you calmly explained to her that going out and experiencing the fresh air was something necessary. What a total hypocrite you were, you barely used to venture out to meet the pizza man out on the porch. Though now that Jasper was in your life, maybe you found the need to want to show her off, she did turn heads no matter where you went, maybe you were just happy that no one else could have her. At least, you hoped as much, she hadn't found a reason to leave you for anyone else yet, hopefully it stayed that way.

"Well let's get going then, no reason standing around here now is there." She said with a grunt and started towards the start of the trail. You followed her up the path that started to wind back and forth going deeper and deeper into the forest, you wondered if the entire thing looped around and brought you back out the way you came or did it just go deeper and deeper until you ended up in Narnia or something like that. Just then, you thumped into the wide back of the orange gem in front of you who turned her head a little.

"Hey…do you see anyone coming?" She asked you, there was some sort of glint in her eyes. Your brain dropped down to your loins when you realized why she had asked you such a thing, you turned and looked a ways down the trail and didn't see anyone, though you weren't sure that anyone wouldn't come up the path eventually, but it was still early, and the park was pretty empty…

You shake your head, and before you had a chance to react she snatched you up and carried you over her shoulder towards a thick line of trees, and through that there was a rather large boulder with a flat top, almost sure that you were about to get ravaged. You 'oofed' lightly when she set you down on the rock, undoing the button on her shorts and pulling the down, exposing her throbbing, pre dripping member. You flushed a little and gazed up from where you sat, her half lidded predatory expression setting a fire to you, and without hesitation you took her down to about half way, causing a low guttural growl to erupt from her throat. You looked up at her, blushed at her face of pleasure, how her head was tilted back a little, her hair flowing over her face, it just made you want to pleasure her more which you could do. You bobbed your head up and down on her cock, feeling her tense up every time her tip hit the back of your throat, though suddenly you were tugged back by your hair, gasping as a line of drool trailed down your chin.

"Turn over…" was all she said, and not wanting to earn any embarrassing marks on your body you complied, turning over, your legs hanging off the side of the rock, you felt the tug of your jeans coming down, and something pressing between your spread legs, covering your mouth as she pushed herself inside of you making you scream almost, had she gotten bigger?!

She was huffing and groaning behind you as your body was jerked with each thrust from her, you kept the hand over mouth, not wanting to moan out in full force in fear of someone passing by and coming to see where the noise was coming from. You bit your lower lip as her speed increased, driving you up and over the edge, but she didn't show any signs of stopping, you groaned, legs kicking slightly as your highly sensitive hole was being tortured with pleasure from her massive girl, you whined and whimpered, her body hovered over yours, her teeth at you neck as she ravaged your body, you felt your body clench up in another strong orgasm, which in turn caused your mate to hiss and growl in pleasure. She bit down on your shoulder now, drawing small beads of blood from the points of her teeth. You could feel her thrust becoming less frequent, less rhythmic, she was close, even her legs were trembling a little from what you could feel, you decided to help her along, actually uncovering your mouth to speak for the first time since you two had done this.

 _C…Cum in me!_

You could almost feel the shock resonate from her, for a split second she paused and looked at you, but it felt like an eternity, but after the critical moment had come and gone, it was back to business and just had you requested, she had shot her large, almost two day stacked load deep into you, making you arch and cum for the third time. Shuddering, you felt her quickly pull out, something unnatural for her, and suddenly you were flipped over and a rather rough kiss was planted on your lips, were you dreaming? was this happening? She was kissing you, something that you normally had to instigate, but her tongue was probing your mouth, you just kissed her back, your hands tangling in her long ponytail of hair, but it was over too soon and she pulled away, looking you over before pulling her own shorts back up, her face as red as yours had been.

She was blushing! The fact made you beam and look at her with pure love and joy, which made her irritable. "Stop looking at me like that, and put your pants back on, I'm tired, I want to go home…" she quickly said, covering any tracks that she had put down to what you were assuming. There was no way she was actually falling for you, right? It should be the other way around, but you did as she said, pulling your stained cargos back up and blushing at the slimy wet feeling between your legs, following her back the way you both had came. The thought probing your mind that maybe you should be a bit more vocal if it was going to turn out like this.

"Hey…next time…can you…do that again?" You looked up at her, meeting her eyes, you inquire what exactly she was talking about with your eyes and she just huffed, turning back to face forward.

"N…Never mind.." she muttered, but you knew, you knew exactly what she wanted and now just maybe you had a weapon to maybe do a bit of fighting back against your big, sexy, cute gem.

 _Your Voice._


	4. Underwater

"And where do you think **You're** going?" The blue water gem asked scrutinizing, Jasper huffed, the chains around her wrists and neck clearly stating that there wasn't very far that she could go away from Lapis herself. And she knew that, she just like irritating her new captive. She knew there was no reason to let her go, seeing as the first thing she would do was head for Steven, and that was something she wouldn't allow.

"Apparently nowhere, obviously…" Jasper said, hissing under her breath, she never thought this would happen; maybe being…together was something she didn't need. She wasn't weak; she was strong…but…not strong enough. Even as Malachite, she was never in control, always Lapis, what made her so strong? Jasper was muttering to herself, sat on the bed of the ocean floor, thankfully, Gems didn't have the same issue with water, or with most substances, their lungs adapted, that's how they could invade any world and inhabit them. Lapis was staring at the back of the large gem, her eyes narrowed, a tight fist clenched to hold her in place. She couldn't trust her, not after what she had done.

"So…how does it feel, Lapis? Having power? Being able to hold captive and not be captive…" Jasper spoke, turning her head to look back at her, Lapis squinted, and then huffed, and all the sea life that had been fluttering around her dissipated. She stood up and raised her fist, and soon Jasper was dragged to her face, which was a mass of fury and anger.

And Sadness.

"You think I enjoy this? You think I ike have to keep one of my own people on a damn leash?! Why would I want anyone to have the same treatment as I had?! But you are a danger, to Gemkind and my friend…and I will not let you go, no matter how much I want to go home.." she said, and with that, there was silence, Lapis jerked back, wiping her mouth and staring in pure shock and horror.

"Wh…What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Jasper licked her lips, smirking slightly "You're cute when you're mad…" she whispered, Lapis just looked, and found herself dragging Jasper closer, and lips smashed to hers, and something of a heated make out session started. Tongues danced around each other, lips were bit, nibbled, and sucked, grunting and moaning, panting, movement. Lapis even swore, her body writhing a bit, her lower half heating up.

"F…Fuck...you Jasper…Just…Fuck you…" she spoke through the kiss…

" _Fine…let my hands free and I'll make any command you have…come true…Lapis Lazuli…"_


	5. The Prisoner Holds Her Own Chains

Jasper stood there over the puny gem, seething as she looked at her, the stronger gem, with command and malice. She had thought that maybe she would have been able to get away but even when the fusion between them was too much to bear, as soon as they separated, Lapis had her in a watery chain collar and lead. This was humiliating, degrading, she was the second in command to Yellow Diamond, and now she was locked down at the bottom of the ocean, though not for long…

"What are you staring at, you annoying brute…" Lapis said, breaking Jasper's train of thought. she shook her head a little and glared down at her, her eyes narrowed down to intimidating slits, which Lapis matched with her own wide eyed glare. Jasper could feel the blood in her ears, beating with rage as her breath became heavy, the way she looked at her. Like she was nothing…

She didn't really intend to do what she did, but she knew for one thing, it felt good to fight back.

"Ngh…Let me go!" Lapis snapped, tugging her wrist in Jasper's iron grip, and Jasper, feeling the power course through her again, yanked the girl up into the air by the arm, smiling that evil harsh smile that she was known for.

She growled, gripping the hem of the blue gems dress and ripping it to shreds with one yank, gazing over the girls nude body as Laps' face went from defiance to fear, which made the orange gem's loins burn with a strange wanting, something writhed in her lower garments. Taking a breath she spoke.

"You thought you were so strong, now look at you weak and frail, now…The prisoner will get her revenge, and I'm going to take it out of your body…" She hissed, Lapis kicked and growled, crying out at her.

"L-Let me go, you–urk!" Jasper silenced her, large hand wrapping around her throat, she just stared her down then, watching her flail.

"Shut…Up…" was all she said, and a second later she slammed the poor water gem into the hard bedrock of the underwater cavern they had been in, Jasper quickly tugged down her pants, exposing the writhing tentacle between her legs, she pulled apart Lapis' leg and put herself between them, still holding her by the neck.

"You try anything, and I'll snap you neck and bury your gem at the bottom of the ocean…" she hissed before angling herself down and pressing the writhing appendage inside her, moaning a bit from the tightness, Lapis could only whine, crying out in mild pain as her 'virginity' was taken from her. Jasper, growled, her teeth dug into the frail skin of Lapis' shoulder, making her scream and squirm under her, making her squeeze tighter, leaning up only to stare at her teary, flushed face. Something came over her, a certain boiling of blood, making her only thrust harder and faster, and various liquid floating up around them. Jasper huffed and moaned, feeling herself getting closer and closer. Jasper gripped the chain that she had made and first wrapped it around the other gem's neck then around her own hand.

"You Miserable little bratty bitch…guess I hold my own chain now...I'm….I'm…oh…Diamond!" Jasper thrust in one last time before pumping Lapis full of her seed, huffing and jerking every so often, her tentadick writhing and curling around inside the other for a moment before she pulled out, holding her down, Jasper only gave a lidded sneer, her hand gripping her throat again, this time squeezing to an extreme level, causing the water gem to look up in fear for a split second before..

POOF

"Well, well, looks like I'm free to go, huh?" Jasper asked the little water drop gem before pulling her clothes up and sticking the gem into her cleavage, now it was back to the surface, and back to those crystal gems.


	6. The Expirement Part 1

_Peridot….Peridot…Wake…up….._

 _ **I said wake UP!**_

The gem arched and wailed in pain, and slight pleasure as the diffuser ran over her skin like ice, but left an aftershock like fire, causing her bare legs to jerk and quiver, sweat beaded on her scratched, bruised, and heated skin. Her vision, once blurry and dimmed, cleared up to see a face, not stoic as she was used to seeing, but expectant, slightly flushed, like she was enjoying the pain.

"Wh..wha–AAHH" the pain hit her again, this time in her abdomen, causing her to writhe and jerk more violently, she had no idea how she had gotten into this situation, maybe though some elaborate coup set up by Jasper herself, but damn it all if she wasn't complaining. Soon as it had hit her, the pain stopped, leaving only a tingling, stinging sensation there, this made the green gem whine a bit and look to her captivator with a pleading glare.

"W..why'd you stop….I…I.." Jasper didn't want to hear any of it, she simply silenced the weak gem with her fingers in her mouth, and her expression became one of satisfaction when she began to suck on them. The lewd sound was music to her ears, she couldn't get enough, it sent a tingle from her back all the way down to her growing groin.

"YOu are just trying to get on my bad side aren't you? Speaking without permission…raising your voice….you think you're smart. You thought that angering me would get you want you want but…no…you know the only thing that is going to get you what you desire…"

Peridot was only halfway paying attention; her mind was too clouded by Jasper's fingers which would weave over her tongue every so often, making the little game between her mouth and her hand one of pleasure. It was all stripped away from her in an instant when Jasper's fingers left her wanting maw and slid along her side, making her squirm.

"You Beg…" Was all that was said to her, Peridot, no stranger to how this worked, started to speak.

"P..Please…Mistress…I…I..Want to …" she trailed off, how could she be embarrassed to say that? She was already this far in, why now would she clam up, the time to think was cut short when a hand slapped against her inner thigh making her squeal in pain and shock.

" **Want to what?!"** Was commanded to her, and she blurted it out.

"I want to cum! Please let me cum, Mistress Jasper, Please, I want to be shocked like a good pain whore until I squirt all over the floor and I don't care who hears me cry…" and after that there was silence…

Peridot could only look from side to side, he rounds not really allowing for much movement, so Jasper was out of her sight, this made the sub gem think that she had walked away again, and she relaxed, feeling rather upset, almost to the point of tears, she wanted it, she wanted her so badly, why was she being tortured like this?

" _Well that's more like it…"_

Before Peridot could react the Diffuser was shoved right onto her pleasure spot, making the gem shriek in immense pain and wonderful pleasure, and it wasn't taken away, the yellow lines slowly creeping up her midsection, if it continued on for too long, Peridot would…

" **C-CUMMING!"** Was all she said before a wave of lightly tinted green liquid shot out from her nether region on all over the examination room floor, Jasper removed the toy and tossed it aside, a finger moving to get a sample taste of what she had planned to be drinking for the remainder of the night.

"Mhh..Well well…Looks like the first little experiment is done, let's move on to the next one" Said a fully nude and erect Jasper. Peridot was practically incoherent, her eyes were rolled back, tongue lolling out of her mouth, her body twitched maybe once or twice, and she was in pure heaven.


	7. The Expirement Part 2

How long had she been out…where was she? For a moment the sweaty, panting gem forgot what had happened to her. Peridot was now on her belly, ankles and wrists were locked and her rear was raised up a bit into the air, looking back she could see a figure stroking themselves in the background.

"Well well…you're awake…" Jasper cooed, staring over the green plump rear that was presented before her, controlling all of her will to not jump on that right away. She just stood there, watching her tremble a bit, enjoying the longing that must e radiating though Peridot right now. The green gem on the other hand was too buzzed to really answer, it felt like her mouth was sewn shut, though the tingling from the previous activity proved it to just be after affects. She shivered, the sweat had long since cooled and now she was just cold and wet, and in more than one way. Jasper prided herself in giving above and beyond what her partner had asked for. She **was** the one who suggested this to her, so giving her free range of her little green form was something she truly was grateful for.

"Seeing as you've been so good, I think you deserve this as a reward." Jasper said, walking around slowly to Peridot's backside, looking over her dripping wetness, stepping up, she pressed a pad on the nearby console and the platform she was tied upon raised up a bit to provide a clear route of entry. Jasper gripped the green gems hips, causing Peridot to jerk at how warm her hands were, she longed for that touch for so long, it made her try to back up onto Jasper, who held her still. "Ah ah ah…" she whispered, and slowly pressed the tip of her member to the girls entrance, making Peridot whine and moan, she was so sensitive down there, and more teasing would probably drive her to tears and begging. Though to her grateful relief, Jasper pushed inside of her, causing her to arch a little and roll her eyes in the back of her head. Jasper, grunted, felling her walls grip her cock in a vice, making her only push inside further.

"Fuck…Peri…it's so tight.." she hissed out, slowly starting to move, emptying and filling the green gem with each thrust, she huffed and groaned and moaned, biting her lip a little, while Peridot practically screamed in pleasure, drooling all over the platform and the floor. Jasper began to speed up, grunting and hissing louder, the wet slap of thighs against ass cheeks filling the room. Jasper leaned over Peridot, whispering in her ear.

" _You little whore….I'm close…"_ was all she said, and soon the thrusts became harder, jerking the green gem's body with each powerful invasion, and with Jasper's final, much louder, cry of pleasure, Peridot could feel it, the sweet release of Jasper's seed and eggs into her womb, causing her to orgasm for the 4th time since they had started. Her toes curled, whole body locking up before relaxing and her brain nealy shutting down on her, making her a dribbling, panting, babbling mess. Jasper pulled out, holding onto Peridot's hips for support, and with a few panel presses, she was released, and picked up by Jasper.

"Well I think that's enough for one night…don't you? Let's get you cleaned up, you look horrible." she said in a jovial tone as she carried her to the washroom.


	8. You Wanted This

"Come on, come on hurry, hurry!" Amethyst dragged you along through the door at the back of the Universe household, and soon you were tossed, back first, on a soft pile of stuffed animals, pillows, and other comfy things. You look around, awe filled at the sky above, at least that's what it looked like it. You were on a little island, surrounded by a floating lake and waterfalls, the air smelled like fruit, spice, and…soon a mouth hit yours. Amethyst probed your mouth with her tongue, her stout body still a bit heavy on you. But you didn't mind, her warmth and lips were a paradise.

She pulled back, licking her lips and half lidding her eyes.

"Aw, you're blushing, are you nervous? Never been with a gem before huh? It's okay, I've never been with any human besides Greg…" she blinked, shaking something out of her head and began to strip, exposing her massive bust, which was a surprise for her size. She squeezed them together, proudly shoving them in your face.

"Biggest of the gems, besides Rose, hehe, here…s…suck on them." She said, blushing a bit. Her face was so cute, looking embarrassed in saying something like that. You had no issue, taking your hands and grabbing them gently, your mouth going to work on them. Licking, sucking, even a nibble or two which elicited a lovely squeaking moan from the purple gem.

"W…wow…you're pretty good…mmh..." she said, her breath labored. She stood up then, her breasts hanging over you; she then started to slide down her leggings, her face getting a bit more heated.

"Let's…see how good that…mouth is..?" She said, and lowered herself on to your face. You were happy to oblige, and dove right in, licking and sucking the lips, making Amethyst gasp and moan, her hands coming down to slowly weave through your hair, pulling you into her more, her hips grinding along your tongue and lips as her sucked, licked, and tongue fucked her sweet dripping sex. She began to pant harder, jitter, twitch. She moaned your name, her toes curling in her socks.

"F…fuuh….I'm…gonna….cum.." she grunted out, and soon after a river of lavender colored fluid rained down over your face and mouth, which your greedily slurp up, the sweet nectar too precious to waste.

Amethyst let you free, heaving and panting as she used her hands to hold herself up and scoot back off of your face.

"W…wow…I'm so glad you asked for this…!" She said, giggling a bit.

"You wanna go again?"


	9. Rules

There you sat. Knees together, ankles shackles keeping you from moving too far, above you, there she stood, her pearl white skin clashing against the leather black garments she wore. You were instructed to keep your eyes down, all you could see at the moment were the polished wood floorboards of the Universe household and the two black pointed heels that stood rather at attention.

"Now….since you've been good, I believe you've earned yourself some playtime."

She smirked down at you, you dared to take a quick glance upward at her, to whom you could see the hint of humor disappear from her feature just before the riding crop came down upon your back, making you flinch and look straight down again. "I didn't say you could gawk at me, did I?" She asked, though you knew not to answer unless she told you to.

The crop came down on you again, a little harder this time, making you bite your lower lip trying to stay silent. The rubber instrument trailed along your back and up to the back of your neck, then down to under your chin, pulling your needy eyes to her commanding glare.

"Well, you see me…now what?" She asked, you simply blinked once and stared at her, hands at bay, though you really wanted to take care of the aching in your briefs. She looked you over once; eyes stopping over the bulge you were sporting and rolled her eyes.

"Oh NOW I see…ugh…fine, but if you get any on me, you'll be sorry…" she said, the slightest touch of light blue to her cheeks as you quickly pulled your throbbing member free, thanking your mistress for allowing you to release yourself. You began to stroke, slowly at first but soon enough the precum drizzling from your tip had made you slick and easy to jerk, picking up speed to a desired level; you could hear the tired dissatisfaction above you. "Hurry up…I haven't got all night. This is why you'll never get to be inside me…" she hissed, rolling her eyes. To much of your surprise she was actually crouching down now, down to your level, smacking your hand out of the way to replace with her own. She didn't look your way, only stayed focus on your soon to be achieved orgasm.

"Come on…Just…do it already..." you could hear her whisper, as if she was looking more forward to your cumming than you were. She wouldn't have to wait much longer, with a panting whine you exclaimed that you were close, and no sooner after that you shot off your week long load, stream after stream shooting up and landing over your legs and her hand. She exhaled, standing up and holding out the cum stained hand to you, which she only looked at you expectantly. You had no qualms with cleaning your mistress, after all, you had followed her rules many times before and always was rewarded graciously.


	10. You Humans Are So Funny

She was perfect, you knew that much, her lovely, bouncy, curly, cotton candy colored hair, her supple pouty lips, sweet, star filled, bedroom eyes. And they were so close to where you sat, unsure of why she had called you here. There you sat, against the wall while she fiddled with the things you had brought, everything from your handheld game to the few books you had brought, though you weren't too prepared when she pulled out that one thing you hadn't remembered to pull out.

"And what's this?" She asked you as she held the foil wrapped protection in her index and thumb. She looked at it curiously, tilting her head like a puppy looking in a mirror. You gulped, eyes wide, jumping up and snatching the thing out of her hand, immediately apologizing after seeing the hurt and irritated look on her face. You explain that it was something humans used to protect themselves during…sex.

"Oh, is that something humans do? Does it hurt, is it hard?" she asked, that little innocent smile, and slight concern on her face driving you slightly mad, you face already as red as the print on your backpack. You stammer over your words, trying to explain exactly what sex was to this 8 foot goddess, you kind of curse the fact you were so short, average size for most humans but to her you were probably the size of a child. She just looked you over, giggling slightly when you had finished. She softly pounded her fist onto an open palm, as if something had clicked together.

"Oh! Is THAT what you were talking about when you said that you wouldn't mind spending the night?" She asked, her eyes half lidding, causing you to go rigid, trying to lie and say that it was untrue but the only thing that came out was a squeak sound that you believed that only dogs…or Amethyst could hear. She giggled even louder which only caused you to overheat even more.

She smiled at your embarrassment, caressing your face in her hand, eyes looking over you before whispering. "You humans are so funny…" you could only look up, speechless for the moment, and before you could speak any further she silenced you with a kiss, pulling you close, your chest pressing against hers as her pink curls curtains around you. You sigh a bit, closing your eyes, not sure how this situation had come about but you didn't exactly have the moment to care. Soon you were on your back, on the bed, the pink woman, devious eyes scanning you over before you felt tugging at your shorts. She didn't have to say a word, you complied almost effortlessly, pulling the shorts down and off, not even bothering to take off your heavy boots, one had come off in the process, so no use messing with the other, you pulled up your shirt and paused as you noticed that Rose's flowing dress had disappeared, and there she stood, stark naked, throbbing erection twitching as she fiddled with the small rubber condom. She looked a bit irritated, confused as to how the simple covering worked, you couldn't help but giggle and stand, walking up to her and taking it from her and dropping to your knees, and popped the thing in your mouth, using what your last ex had taught you, you soon had the condom moving along Rose's cock, her little squeals egging you on to fully suit her up, though with how long she was it only covered about half way.

You pulled back, coughing gently as she had since hit your throat. You stood, seeing the stars in her eyes, making you blush as you went back to the bed, her following and you got back into your positions, she loomed over you, her tip teasing your entrance. You hitch a breath, biting down on your lower lip as she slowly pushed inside you, causing you to arch into her body, her panting driving you to move your hips against her, wanting her to go deeper. She smiled lustfully at you, and began to move, thrusting deep inside, her moans synching with yours. She pouted slightly, looking down and causing you to look up at her in concern, asking what was wrong. "It's….I can't really feel it as much…" she said, looking away, trying not to look like she wasn't enjoying it. You could only smirk, poking her in the forehead before telling her that she could take off the rubber, she gasped, smiling big and wide, pulling out of you quickly, making you jerk in surprise. And before you had a chance to look up she stuffed you full, making you cry out, her arm hooking your leg and pushing it back farther, making her go deeper. "Aahn…yes, Good human…take it all…I'll give you a treat soon…mhhff…" she moaned in your ear, her sweet, cooing tone bringing you over the edge and into orgasm, but she didn't stop she only went faster.

You squirmed under her, toes curling, though you gasped in shock the lovely hand was now wrapped around your neck, squeezing gently, but slowly cutting off your air, you gasped louder, arching and squirming under her powerful thrusts. "Shh…be a good human, make me cum…come on…" she hissed, her body pressed into you, soon she began to just make small sounds, you yourself, was starting to lose the light, your breath silent, little breaths, trying to take in more air. Though you felt it when she came, shooting the thick load into you, so much that you started to feel it pool beneath you. She held you down still until she finished, pulling out slowly, her cum spilling out all over, her hand moving from your neck, though you were already zoning out, the room starting to go dark. "Mhh thank you sweetie, as your reward, I'll let you spend the night tonight…" was all you heard before it all went dark.


	11. Co-Piloting

Peridot sighed, staring out into the void of space, unsure what she was going to do about what was going on, Diamond authority had requested that she and Jasper head down to this planet, something called Earth, to investigate some rouge gems. She huffed a small breath, removing her hands from the console and set the ship on auto pilot, she sad down, leaning back and crossed her arms.

"Ugh, damn those Diamond Idiots…." She hissed, calling someone as low rank as her for what could be a suicide mission, the last thing she wanted was to..

"Peridot!" The green gem jumped, sitting up and grabbing the controls again, trying to look busy, staring straight ahead. The long haired leader gem walked up and stood by her chair, smirking down at her. She licked her rather large fangs and began to speak, hand folded behind her back.

"So, how long will it be until we'll be close to this…Earth?" Peridot gulped, taking a deep breath, trying to keep her voice level and calm. She released the controls, the fuzz temporarily leaving her vision.

"OH…about another day…" she said, Jasper looked down at her, something devious in her eyes as she turned to the green gem. Peridot could only vaguely remember when they first had taken off for this mission, not even an hour in, she had been sexually assaulted by the big gem, she had been grabbed, and pushed down…she couldn't really remember what had happened after that, she had been knocked out after, but she knew that when she had awoken she had been dumped into the pilots quarters, dripping, bleeding, with scratches and bite-marks. She remembered taking a long hot shower, tears, anger, fear, this Jasper wasn't something to mess with, and a gem as low ranking as her would never get any justice for what had happened.

Jasper stared at her, and Peridot knew that look, it was something she had seen in her eyes since the first time they had locked eyes on the mission assignment, it was some sort of horrible need to own her, like a possession. The orange gem turned her body towards Peri who leaned back in her chair, her head sinking down into her shoulders, fear washing over her again.

"Stand up…" Was all she heard, she popped oven one eye and looked over at her, she was still just standing there, and in fear of being throttled again she did as she was told, standing up slowly next to her, her head beating a mile a minute. She seemed to e safe for now, at least that what is looked like. She tried to stammer something out, at least to be polite.

"Y-Yes Ma'–"

"Shut up.." she said and quickly she silenced herself, and stared at the cold hard metallic floor of the cockpit. She knew this was bad, she had to do something, anything, taking a quick glance around the room, she saw there was no destabilizer within reach or a quick run, though the thought as soon the last thing on her mind as she was grabbed, tightly, by her arm. She tried to yank it away, but it was no real use at that point, so maybe she could at least beg her to be gentle.

"Please ma'am whatever you want me to do, I'll do it, just don't damage me…I'm not exactly sturdy like–"

"I said shut the hell up!" she screamed at her, throwing her arm against the console, the rest of her going along with it so that she thrown upon it, only her bottom half, rather conveniently for the other, sticking out. Peri tried to run but she was slammed back down quickly by her face no less, so much so her nose was starting to drip blood, she kicked her legs and squirmed, trying to get away, but nothing could stop the hulking mass that was Jasper. She felt a large palm slam against her backside and she practically screamed in pain, and even louder when it was done again, and again. She only was able to kick her legs as her backside was assaulted. Jasper grinned and finally couldn't wait a second longer, ever since she had seen this little green whelp, there had been something about her, something she wanted, and when she had followed her own and seen what she had been hiding in this skintight outfit of hers, she knew what it was, her ass.

She tore away the bottom half of the outfit away, leaving a nice hole where she could do her duty. She stood behind the poor, helpless, green gem, all the while pleading and crying out, Jasper really couldn't care less, she tugged her pants down to her mid-thigh, and with no warning or further notice shoved her massive girth into her tight and no longer virgin ass, skipping over her pussy almost as easily as she had skipped her mouth the first time. Peridot screamed bloody murder, gripping the console for dear life, tears coming down her face as she was powerless to stop this invasion of her innermost sanctums. She coughed and gagged slightly, the pain of Jasper flowing through every fiber of her projected being. She sobbed quietly, her moving starting to subside, feeling defeated and drained as her body was ravaged like a common toy.

"Good girl….just...hold still, I'm almost there…." She head, but she could give a shit less about where she was, she already knew where it was going. Her body jerked as the only thing that could be heard was the huff and pants of the only active person involved in this travesty, soon she could feel the throbbing, her eyes dead as she just laid there, taking something she never asked for. Jasper gripped the poor pilot's perfectly pinned up hair and tugged it, hard, leaning down to bite at her shoulder, drawing small beads of green life blood from her, she made pained whining noises then, but only from the teeth and hair, her whole lower body was numb, from her ass down to her toes, she had lost most of the feeling in her legs. She felt the final filling thrust as something vile poured into her bowels, and just as quickly as it had been in, she had pulled out, dropping her head, her hair not in shambles, hanging down to just touching he shoulders, her body battered, sweaty, feeling violated to the fullest extent of the word, Jasper stood over her, fixing herself back up and looking over her work before giving a coldhearted chuckle.

"And her I thought this mission was going to be boring. I expect this to be cleaned up by the time I get back, and if it isn't we'll have to do this again.." She hissed before turning to leave, Peri couldn't stand so she slid off the console and down to her knees, leaning against the base of it and just let tears flow, distraught and disgusted tears mixing with the fluids that flowed from her gaping hole, she just stared out to the void ness of space, screaming at the top of her lungs.

" _ **I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!"**_


	12. Crystal Gem University: Big Game Blues

**Here we are folks, last play of the game and the gems are tied to win the first game of the season, and with only about 32 seconds on the clock and counting they are going to have to make something big happen to get past the opposition.** **It's up to our two star mpvs Rose Quartz** **and Jasper Diamond**. **Just one last touchdown and the Gems will be one step closer to the college championships, and that is a long climb ladies and gentleman. Coach Peridot has just about pulled her hair out** **getting her team on the board and it's all payed off to this moment.**

 _Come on Jasper, all you have to do is catch the damned ball, no showboating this time._ Rose thought to herself as she was preparing to call the hike, looking between her line and sighing a bit, a lot was on the line here, if she managed to screw this up they'd be sitting with 3 months doing practice and pickups until the next game, against an even tougher team. That wasn't going to happen because that wild mane idiot was going to catch the ball. She was sending a mental message to her wide receiver, hoping she would hear it. Almost like it had though, Jasper turned and gave the pink haired gem a little wink and licked her lips, causing Rose to purser her lips, color rising to her cheeks. She would get her for that later…

"Hike!" And the action was on, there was the frightening sound of plastic on plastic, grunting and pushing, Roses eyes scanned the field in slow motion, looking for the flash of white hair or orange skin, and she saw it, a large hand in the distance, there were at least three other's on her ass, with a quick glance she could see that Ruby was open, but there was no guarantee that she could get it to the end zone, she knew if Jasper caught it, it would get there. So on a wing and a prayer she tossed it, a perfect spiral, right to the large hand, a perfect target.

So how in the hell did she miss!? Jasper felt it on her hand, the heated slightly moist skin on the ball on her palm, but somehow one of these peons had smacked it from her just before she could get a hold of it. She gasped and growled and tried to get it out of the air but it was too late, it had hit the ground and no more than a few seconds later, the loud blaring buzzer sounded concluding the game. Jasper just stood there, frozen in time, the PA system shouting, cloud screaming, some booing, some yelling for a play check, The opposing team was just as upset, ending in a tie wasn't winning. She just stood there, feeling like a total failure. Her eyes didn't want to, but she found her way to Rose who was glaring at her, as she should be, her passes were damn near perfect, and she should have caught that and ran away with it, but…she had screwed up.

She could see the defeat of the entire team, though it wasn't utter hopelessness, they'd be back in action...in another 3 months. She ran over to where a huddle was forming, the coach, Peri or 'Green Bean' as Jasper referred to her as was steaming, and again for good reason.

"What the **fuck** was that huh? The play was simple, pass it, catch it, put it in the **fucking** end zone! Now we have to sit on our collective asses for 3 **fucking months!"** Peridot screeched, her face tinting a touch darker green, much to Jasper's dirty mind, she was damned cute when she was pissed off. Maybe she would upset her more often just to get her to look like that, her lewd thoughts were cut off when she was right in her face, screaming at her, which made her jump back only for the fact that she wasn't listening and it startled her.

"And what the hell were **you** doing, huh, Ms. Big hands Jasper? Why do you choose the first game of the season to fumble a perfectly thrown pass?" Jasper reeled back, not wanting to admit that anything was her fault she immediately threw the blame onto her team mate.

"Perfect pass my ass! It was wobbly at best, I think she's slipping, to be honest. And Ruby was clearly more open than I was…" she said, casing an Uproar from the shorter gem, her eyes narrowing to slits.

"Yeah, she only passed it to you because she thought you'd actually catch it, we depended on you and you screwed it up!" She snapped, crossing your arms, eyeing her up and down as if she was as tall as her.

Jasper opened her mouth to say something, but just decided to hold her tongue, she would deal with it late, she just stormed off from the rest of them, walking away from the field and towards the locker room, and with a loud, almost choked growl she took her anger out on anything she could find, throwing down towel racks, kicking over trashcans, grabbing something and tossing it against the wall as hard as she could, hitting a locker serval times with her bare fist until it hurt too much to even try to let anything else out. She slumped against it, feeling something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

sadness, grief, stupidity, failure. She tried to hold it all in, just swallow it, cover it all up with pride but no one was watching her now, no one to keep up the charade, she just broke down, sobbing against the dented and broken locker, the hot, angry tears streaming down her cheeks, she had screwed up, Ruby was right, it was all her fault. Everything was her fault.

–=–

"Whoa…Jasper is such an asshole, blows the game and then tears up the damned locker room, ugh.." Ruby hissed, rolling her eyes and laying back, gently placing her head in the lap of Sapphire, closing her eyes. Saph took a breath, keeping calm as well as she could.

"Ruby, everyone make's mistakes, Jasper is no exception to that rule." She said quietly, looking down and running a hand though her thick hair, enjoying the summer sun, ever since the game everyone had been avoiding her, as well as every cheerleader, which was utter bullshit. Just because they lost doesn't mean they were outcasts…

Hopefully they were still invited to the Frat party tonight, she would actually lose her cool if that actually happened, she would have a few things to say to Jasper after that. Though she didn't think so, the DJ, some boy name Sour Cream, had invited the whole team personally, so unless he had something to say about them being there, she is gonna be going anyway.

"So should we head off to get ready?" She asked Ruby, the dark haired short running back smirked, thinking in the back of her head about her plan. If all goes well, Lapis will be feeling rather strange in the morning. Saph smiled when Ruby nodded and they both got up and headed towards the dorm houses to get dressed and ready.

Taking the ling way, the team had piled into Roses van, or her party buss, as she had named it. It looked more like a soccer mom's van than a buss but it could fit the team plus Coach with room to wiggle around in. Jasper sat in the very back with the Coach, who seemed to be keeping to herself, her face angled towards the floor, muttering about how she didn't 'do' parties. Though they had dragged her along anyway, seeing as they believed that the Coach needed to relax. She had reluctantly agreed, though in the back of her mind, she was ready to cut loose and have a little fun after today's atrocity. That was pretty much everyone's mentality, to party the sadness and failure away, drink until the embarrassment didn't matter anymore.

the next set of seats sat Ruby, Sapphire, and Lapis, who were giggling and making sly little innuendo's towards each other, Ruby was already boozing up Lapis by letting her freely down out her flask of some sort of hard liquor that she had brought. They were teasing and poking each other, while up front, rose and pearl, with Amethyst were looking out for a parking spot. And soon they found one, cramming the van into the tightest of spaces they filed out of the ride and up the steps to the Frat house, already the party had begun and only seemed to get wilder as the night progressed. The bass heavy rave music, mixed with popular chart music as only DJ SC could do. They made their way in, an as soon as they did, there was an announcement over the speakers.

 _Well look who it is, the CGU Gems! Now I don't wanna see or hear any boos or jeers, they need to recover from that fluke this afternoon! Let's get them boozed up and on the floor!_

There was a small cheer from those who heard it and no soon after, each one of the team had a drink in their hand, Rose had ran off with Pearl, by the hand, much to her excitement to try out something called a 'Vape', Ruby was immediately grabbing up all the shots she could and practically shoving them down a rather, already tipsy Lapis, who just giggled, cheeks tinted by attraction or alcohol, it was hard to tell. Sapphire was just watching, a very devious glint in her eyes, whatever plan that Ruby had concocted, she had roped her girlfriend into it. Jasper spied Coach from the corner of the main room, sipping down something in a red cup, tapping her foot and looking rather out of place from the rest of the place, that was until Amethyst slid next to her and started to flirt with her, Jasper just made a low sound in her throat and shot her eyes down into her cup, staring at the bittersweet amber liquid, still beating herself up over the failure of a game. She sighed heavily, getting angrier the more she thought about it, it was all her fault, the reason they would start the season late, the reason her team hates her, the reason…she probably was hating herself.

"Hey, Jasperrilla! Come and get something to eat, you look like you need some comfort food!" She heard, her eyes shot up, staring down the random partygoer that had had called her by her old nickname. She almost threw the drink in her face, but she quickly got up from off the wall and shoved the drink in her hand, spilling some on her which made her yelp, Jasper gave out a low grunt that sounded like a sorry and stormed off, right out the door. Unaware that a slightly high Rose was watching and on her way after her. Pearl would be fine; she knew how to play Strip Poker…right?

Jasper had spent her anger out on slamming her fist on the side of the house where no one was, the bass only heard slightly through the stone walls, this guilt shit was killing her, she had never felt this before. She never lost, there had been close calls, but people always depended on her to bring them out. She huffed, trying to keep the emotion back, it was horrible.

"You know…we don't blame you..." There was a voice to the right of her, casing Jasper to slowly look, her white mane splayed all over her face, only able to peer out through fluffed bangs. It was her pink haired QB, Rose. She was a little wobbly as she walked over to her mvp, smiling only slightly.

"Everyone misses a pass, fumbles a ball, gets a turnover. It's just the game, Jasperilla…" Rose said, smiling bigger as the other turned and had her back to the wall she had been punching, Rose now had her corner, standing directly in front of Jasper now.

"I threw that to you because I knew if Ruby had caught it, we definitely wouldn't have made it to that end zone, you, though, I had more faith in." She slurred, pressing a palm on the other female's breast, making Jasper hold her breath. There was always something about Rose that made her a bit…weak in the knees. She tried not to show it unless they were alone. Like now.

"I'm…so sorry Rose, I won't let it happen again. I'll make sure to catch every single pass you ever throw at me…" She said, gulping slightly, looking at her in her lovely dark eyes that seemed to glow in the night. She snickered a bit, getting a bit too close to comfort.

"Really…so If I were to make a pass at you right now…?" she asked before planting a kiss on the other's nervous shaky lips, Jasper's eyes widened before fluttering closed, letting the other gem's lips explore her own, leaning forward a little when she pulled away, a small noise coming from her vocal chords, sounded a bit like a whine. This made Rose giggle, her hand leaving off the other woman's chest.

"Glad to see that I still have that effect on you…" She said before turning away and heading back towards the party at hand.

"Now come on, let's have some fun and see what happens in the morning…"

Jasper smiled a bit, her eyes lust filled and devious, running up on the pink haired girl, hand paling her behind and giving it a squeeze.

"You know how to cheer me up, Rosie..." Jasper said with a playful growl.

"Now, Let's go get fucked up!" she cheered.

–=–

The aftermath of the part was just what was to be expected, Dean Bill Dewey was in awe at the mess of passed out bodies, some of them naked, some two articles until naked, there were bottles, clothes, food, trash, and someone's dog everywhere. His wife, and Vice Dean Vidalia Onion, shook her head and dragged her bumbling husband away stating that 'kids will be kids'

Inside though, Jasper was just starting to come too, cracking open an eye to find a mass of plump flesh and pink hair atop her, she chuckled and just closed her eyes again, pretty certain that she had gotten her mojo back.

After everything was cleaned up and everyone made their way, either hungover, or still drunk, to their dorm houses. The team got cleaned up and were back out on the field by the afternoon. Doing drills and scrims, At the first break, Pearl, who seemed to be having a seizure, came running up to the rest of the team who were resting by the cooler, flailing her phone about.

"My God! I was sent pictures of us, they are not…flattering." She stammered out, blushing and thrusting the phone into their faces, they all looked and all the reactions were different'

Ruby just burst out laughing, as well did Sapphire, with Lapis screeching and stomping off, whining about 'collar marks'

There was a picture Rose giggled at, it was one of Peal, nude, dancing atop the poker table because she had somehow one with only one sock on her foot. There was the Coach, who someone had ended up between the legs of Amethyst, to which she replied that she would 'lose her job'. There was one of Jasper, Rose and Lapis…that puppy, all tangled up together in a game of nude twister.

Jasper just chuckled, leaning back and looking to Rose who just cocked a brow.

"Looks like the Gems are back in business, just needed a little kick start…"


End file.
